


Everything I Wanted

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Remus Lupin Lives, Romance, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: After the end of the war, Hermione and so many others try to pick up the pieces. Moving into Grimmauld Place with Harry and Remus, she is determined to find peace of mind but ends up finding so much more.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt/Andromeda Black Tonks, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 56
Kudos: 164
Collections: Hermione Granger's Big Bang 2020





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I am so excited to be sharing this fic with all of you! This fic takes place in a universe where Tonks died during the Battle of Hogwarts, but Remus did not, leaving him alone with newborn Teddy. Timeline is about 1 year after the end of the war. 
> 
> I want to thank my amazing team! Shoutout to QuinTalon for making some amazing art for this story, JenniseiBlack for cheering me on and supporting this plunny, and starrnobella for being both my beta and cheerleader.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Warner Brothers & J.K. Rowling. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154405872@N07/50256107347/in/dateposted/)

Hermione stared at Harry, a tired sigh escaping her lips. "Harry, how many times do I need to tell you that I'm not upset about this?"

Harry didn’t look convinced. "You shouldn’t have found out from the _Prophet_ , though."

She rolled her eyes, picking up her mug and sipping at its hot contents. "Harry, I really don’t care that Ron's engaged. We broke up two years ago, and it was mutual."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she insisted. "Harry, I'm perfectly all right." Ron and she had only dated for about five months before the two called it quits. It seemed that their initial passion was mostly due to a combination of adrenaline and loneliness. They had gotten together during the Battle of Hogwarts and stayed together during the rebuilding and aftermath. It had become perfectly clear that they two weren’t going to work out in the long run so they had both agreed to end it.

"It's just that you haven’t dated anyone since." Harry frowned at her. "You need to get out more, maybe see someone?"

"I'm not interested in going out, Harry," Hermione told him. "We have this conversation every day." She arched a brow at him. _How many times am I going to have to tell him this?_

"And we will until I move out," Harry replied firmly. His green eyes stared into hers, silently begging for her to understand where he was coming from. "I just want to see you happy."

"I'm plenty happy," Hermione replied. "When will Godric's Hollow be finished?" she asked, changing the subject. Harry had begun reconstructing his childhood home shortly after the end of the war.

"Not soon enough," Harry replied, unable to keep from smiling. "Luna and I are eager to move in."

She shook her head. "I still can't believe you two are engaged."

Harry got a dreamy look in his eyes, reminding Hermione greatly of Luna. "She's wonderful. Gone for the weekend hunting for Heliopaths with her father."

"That's nice." She was happy for Harry. After Ginny very publicly broke up with him, she had been afraid that Harry wouldn’t be able to move on. Ginny had destroyed him, but somehow, Luna had been there to piece Harry back together. The two were nearly inseparable now.

"What are you two kids talking about?" Remus said, entering the kitchen with an almost-two-year-old Teddy on his hip. "Has anyone started breakfast?"  


"No, but there's hot water for tea," Hermione replied. She stood, smiling at her second family. They all had their bumps and bruises, but somehow, they all fit together. After failing to restore her parents' memories, she didn’t have a place to live. Remus and Harry both offered her a room at Grimmauld Place, and she gratefully accepted. Molly didn’t approve of her living with three men, but she didn’t particularly care. She was happy where she was.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Harry asked again.

"Yes," Hermione snapped, slightly angry at Harry for once again pressing the matter. "I don’t care that Ron's engaged, Harry, all right? How many times must I tell you?"

"Sorry," Harry said quickly, holding his hands up. "You're fine, okay, I get it. I won't ask you again."

"Thank you," she said primly, picking up her mug. She sipped at its contents as she waited for Remus to finish making breakfast. She was fine. She didn’t care that Ron was engaged. _Good for him_ , she thought slightly bitterly. She internally groaned, knowing that Harry might be slightly right. She was a little lonely, not that she'd admit that to him.

"Do you need any help?" she asked after a moment, unable to just sit there and wait. She stood and approached Remus.

He turned, giving her a grateful look. "Would you mind getting Teddy dressed? I'm dropping him off at Andy's today since the full moon is tonight, but we're running a little behind schedule."

"Of course," Hermione said with a smile as she took Teddy from Remus's arms. She rubbed her nose against Teddy's, giggling when he laughed. "Come on, Teddy, let's get you dressed."

Carrying Teddy up the stairs to his bedroom, she smiled when she looked at the mess. Toys were scattered about and from the heap of blankets on the floor, Hermione suspected that Remus had slept in there the last night.

“What am I going to do with your father?” Hermione sighed, laying Teddy down on the changing table. She made quick work of changing his nappy and putting him into fresh clothes. Once he was properly dressed, she placed him on the floor with one of his toys and quickly began to clean up the room. She folded the blankets that Remus had slept in and stacked them in the corner of the room. She also cleaned up the rest of the toys, leaving out just what Teddy was playing with.

“You didn’t have to clean,” Remus said, announcing his presence in the doorway. He shifted on his feet, a light blush on his face.

“I don’t mind,” Hermione said, flashing him a warm smile.

“At least let me pay you,” Remus said. “You’re practically a live-in nanny. I feel like I’m taking advantage.”

“Nonsense,” Hermione said, reaching down and scooping Teddy into her arms. “Honestly, Remus, Teddy keeps my mind busy.” She paused, worrying her lower lip. “He’s the perfect type of distraction.”

Remus nodded in understanding. “I suppose we all could use a little bit of that.”

“Besides, look at this face? Who wouldn’t want to spend all hours of the day with him?” She held up Teddy, and Remus chuckled, taking him from her arms. “And of course, I really don’t mind cleaning up after you boys, Harry included.” She smiled, looking at the two of them as she observed their quiet father and son moment.

Remus looked up, meeting her gaze. “Breakfast is done,” he said, clearing his throat as he shifted awkwardly on his feet once more.

As Hermione brushed past him, she stopped, turning and placing her hand on his arm. “Remus, you really should be sleeping in your own bed.”

“You wouldn’t understand,” he said, clearing his throat.

“I get it, Remus, really, I do, but sleeping on the floor can’t be good for your age,” she teased, trying to lighten the suddenly sombre mood.

“Are you calling me old?”

“Maybe,” she said cheekily, continuing past him. “But that bacon downstairs is calling my name.” As she headed down the stairs, she felt Remus’s gaze on her the entire time, her heart beating in her chest unusually fast.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to starrnobella for being both my beta and cheerleader.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Warner Brothers & J.K. Rowling. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

Hermione wrapped the blanket around her shoulders more tightly. The air was chilly, and it seemed that autumn was approaching quickly. She picked up her cup of tea, taking a sip. 

“What are you still doing up?” a voice asked behind her.

Turning, Hermione offered Harry a small smile. “You know I can never sleep when it’s a full moon.”

Harry came over and joined her on the sofa. “I know, it’s hard,” Harry said, putting his arm around her. He pulled her against his side. 

“I know the Wolfsbane helps, and he’s in the Forbidden Forest, so he’ll be safe, but I still worry,” Hermione admitted. Her stomach twisted in knots just thinking about it. “I worry that this will be the full moon when something happens.”

“Remus will be fine,” Harry assured her. “He’s been doing this for years now… Nothing has gone wrong yet.”

“But there’s nothing to guarantee that something won’t go wrong _this_ time,” Hermione countered.

“Hermione, you know we can’t dwell on the negatives and ‘what ifs’,” Harry chided.

“It just worries me more than usual lately,” Hermione said quietly. “I don’t know; I just wish there was something we could do to guarantee his safety.” 

“He’s safe,” Harry said, squeezing her once more. He looked at her from the corner of his eye, a small smirk on his face.

“What’s that look for?” Hermione asked, turning and looking at her friend. She put her tea down.

“Nothing,” Harry said, grinning fully now. “Nothing at all.”

“Hmmm, don’t think I quite believe you, Harry Potter,” Hermione teased, bumping her shoulder against his. 

“Nah, I just think you’re over-stressing, and I’m wondering why.” He looked at her. “Especially about Remus in particular.”

Hermione scowled. “I worry about everyone, Harry, not just Remus,” she countered, feeling her cheeks warm slightly. 

“When are you going to start worrying about yourself?” Harry asked quietly. 

“I’m fine,” she assured him before pressing her lips together. _Okay, she wasn’t totally fine, but none of them were fine, so she didn’t see the point in talking about it_. 

“You know you can’t fool me?” Harry said. “I know you worry about everyone else, so you don’t have time to worry about yourself.” 

Hermione’s scowl deepened. “Seriously, Harry?”

“You look like Snape right now,” Harry said, fighting a laugh. “Scowl and all.” He sobered quietly. “I wish we could have saved him… I wish I could apologise for how I treated him.”

“Harry, we couldn’t have known he was on our side the whole time,” Hermione said quietly. She, too, often wondered late at night if there was something they could have done to save Snape from his death. 

Harry was quiet. “Come on, we should go to bed,” Hermione said gently, wanting to break him from his thoughts. Standing, she took Harry’s hand and pulled him to stand. 

“Remus is going to be okay,” Harry said as the two of them headed up the stairs to their bedrooms. “He’ll be back tomorrow morning, exhausted and cranky as always.”

Hermione remained quiet, trying to quell the anxiety she was feeling about the full moon. She knew that Remus would be all right, but still, she worried for him. 

“‘Night, Hermione,” Harry said, stopping at his bedroom. He hugged her tightly before heading inside. 

As she headed to her own room, she realised that Harry was right. She was worrying for Remus more so than usual, and she didn’t know why.

* * *

“Hermione, hello!” Andromeda greeted, stepping aside and letting Hermione into her home. “Here to pick up Teddy?”

“Mhmm,” Hermione said. “Remus looked a little more rough than usual, so I sent him straight to bed and assured him I would pick up Teddy.” She smiled. “Besides, I couldn’t resist coming to see you.”

“I love that you indulge an old woman,” Andromeda said, smiling at her. “Care for some tea?”

“Yes, please,” Hermione said, following Andromeda into the living room. 

“Make yourself comfortable,” Andromeda said, gesturing to the sofa. “Teddy is napping there, so he’s fine.”

Hermione peered into the playpen, smiling when she saw Teddy sleeping quietly. Her heart warmed at the sight of him, as it always did. She had just sat down on the sofa when Andromeda entered with the tea. 

“Here you are,” she said, sitting down and preparing them both cups.

“Thank you,” Hermione accepted. She took a sip, smiling. “How have you been, Andy?”

“Hanging in there,” she said quietly. “Kingsley has been over a few times, which has been nice.”

“Has he then?” Hermione inquired, grinning slyly. “I didn’t realise you and the Minister were so close.”

Andromeda blushed softly. “It’s complicated.”

“I understand,” Hermione said quietly. 

“I miss Ted, so, so much,” she said, her voice catching. “It hurts so much, some days. But Kingsley, he’s been very supportive and understanding.” She paused, taking a sip of her tea. “Some days I think there could be something there, and other days, I’m holding back.”

“I can only imagine the mixture of feelings you have,” Hermione sympathised. 

“I feel like I’m betraying Ted,” Andromeda admitted. “That exploring my budding feelings for Kingsley somehow lessens my love for Ted.”

“That’s not true, and you know it,” Hermione quietly said, looking at Andromeda. She reached over and placed her hand on top of Andromeda’s in a comforting manner. “Ted knows that you loved him, and he would want you to be happy; you know that.”

Andromeda let out a sigh. “It’s tough, Hermione, but enough about my messy love life, what about yours?” 

Hermione scoffed, pulling her hand away. “Come now, Andy, you know I’ll be living the single life for some time.”

It was Andromeda’s turn to scoff. “Hermione, don’t play coy with me. Tell me, when are you going to make an honest man out of my son-in-law?”

Hermione nearly choked on the sip of tea she had just taken. “Pardon?” she asked, squeaking the words out after she cleared her throat. “There is nothing going on between Remus and me.”

Andromeda pinned her with a knowing look. “Please, Hermione, I may be old, but I’m not stupid.”

“Truly!” Hermione protested, her stomach twisted nervously. Her heart was racing, and she could feel her palms grow sweaty. She quickly put her teacup down so she wouldn’t drop it.

“You have feelings for him, it’s plain as day to me,” Andromeda said matter-of-factly.

Hermione opened her mouth to reply but quickly shut it. Was Andy right? Did she have feelings for Remus? She knew that she cared for him deeply, and she enjoyed talking with him about all matters… She felt comfortable in his presence… _Oh, Merlin,_ she thought to herself, _I do have feelings for Remus_.

“Come now, Hermione, you haven’t been so oblivious to your own feelings, have you?” Andromeda asked quietly. 

She looked at Andromeda, eyes wide. “I guess I didn’t think much of it…” She swallowed nervously. 

Andromeda patted Hermione’s hand lovingly before taking it into her own. “Relax, Hermione, I can see that you’re panicking.” She offered her a reassuring smile. “I approve, if that’s any consolation to you.”

Hermione looked at her. “Andy, do you think he... “ She shook her head. “He’s still mourning Tonks.”

“A part of him always will,” Andromeda said quietly, “But that doesn’t mean that his heart isn’t open to new love, especially if it comes from you.”

Hermione stared at her teacup, unsure of what to say. Now that Andromeda had pointed it out, she couldn’t believe she hadn’t realised it sooner. She did have feelings for Remus… Her heart squeezed in her chest.

“I think he’ll be unsure, Hermione, and you’ll have to make the first move,” Andromeda encouraged her. “Tell him how you feel, but don’t allow him to withdraw as we both know he’ll attempt to do.”

“I can’t believe I’ve been so oblivious,” Hermione said, shaking her head before picking up her teacup and taking another sip. “Merlin, this must have been what Harry was hinting at earlier.”

“Sometimes it can be hard to realise what’s right in front of you,” Andromeda offered.

Hermione gave her a look. “Andy, if you’re going to give me that for advice, you should take it yourself,” she quipped, referencing Kingsley.

Andromeda laughed. “True, Hermione, very true.” She sipped her own tea. “He talks about you often, you know, and it’s always with fondness.” She smiled. “A different type of fondness than when he’s talking about Harry,” she offered. “Always goes on about how great you are with Teddy, and how you always care for him around the full moon.” 

“How could I not?” Hermione questioned. “I care for them both.”

“See? You just needed a little help realising it,” Andromeda said. “Now, I’m not kicking you out, but Kingsley will be over shortly. We’re going out for a walk.”

Hermione didn’t bother to hide her grin. “No, of course,” she said, standing. “Let me just wake Teddy and grab his things.”

A few moments later saw Hermione holding a still-sleeping Teddy in the doorway. “Thank you again, Andy,” she said quietly. “For pointing out what I was too blind to see.”

“It was my pleasure,” Andromeda said, smiling at her warmly. “Just don’t let him pull away.”

“I won’t,” Hermione promised, resolving with herself to tell Remus just how she felt.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, starrnobella, for being both my beta and cheerleader. Smutty and angsty times are ahead, so be-warned, lovelies. xoxo
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Warner Brothers & J.K. Rowling. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

“Thanks for tucking Teddy in,” Remus said as Hermione came to join him on the sofa in the library. She handed him a mug of tea, smiling as she sat next to him.

“Of course,” she responded, shrugging. “He fell asleep almost instantly. Even with napping at Andy’s earlier, he still was tired out.” 

“Well, I appreciate it,” Remus said. “I’m always so tired after the full moon… I feel so useless.”

“Don’t,” Hermione assured him. “You know that’s the after-effects of the Wolfsbane.”

“I know, I just feel like a shite father,” Remus confessed quietly.

Hermione put her tea down on the table in front of them. “Remus, you know that’s not true,” she said, giving him a stern look. “You’re a great father, and Teddy loves you.”

“I sometimes wonder if he’d be better off with Andromeda full time.”

“Stop that,” Hermione said. “He’s better off with you, his father. I know it’s hard, Remus, especially since Tonks is gone, but you have Andy. Plus, you have me and Harry. You know we love Teddy.”

“But-”

“Besides, there’s no way Andy would even allow you to consider giving Teddy up,” Hermione pointed out. 

Remus sighed, taking a sip of his tea and then putting it down. 

“Don’t beat yourself up,” Hermione assured him. 

“How was Andy when you visited earlier?” Remus asked.

“She’s doing well,” Hermione said. “I think she’s still having a hard time without Ted, but she’s hanging in there. Teddy definitely is the light of her world.”

“I should have her over for tea,” Remus mused.

“She’d like that a lot, I think,” Hermione told him. She tucked a curl behind her ear, looking at Remus. She felt herself blush as she recalled Andy’s words from earlier today- ‘ _You have feelings for him, it’s plain a day to me_.’

She didn’t realise how she didn’t notice it sooner. Butterflies swirled in her stomach and she found herself wanting to say something to him. She must have made a face because Remus looked at her strangely. 

“Hermione? Are you all right? You’ve gone quite red,” Remus said, looking at her with concern.

“Remus, I…” Her heart hammered in her chest as she struggled to find the words to convey how she felt. Reaching out, she lightly put her hand on his leg as she looked at him. “I’ve fallen in l-”

“Hermione,” Remus said, pulling away slightly, cutting her off. “No.”

“Remus, don’t,” she said quietly. “Don’t pull away from me.” 

Remus looked at Hermione. “Don’t,” he said quietly. “We shouldn’t go down this road.”

“Remus,” she murmured quietly. “It’s too late for that.”

“Don’t say that.”

“It’s true. I’ve already fallen for you, and you know it.” She looked at him. “Remus, how could I not? You’re kind, supportive… We have the same interests.”

“There are a million reasons why you shouldn’t,” Remus said, looking at her with a pained expression. He tried to shift away from her on the sofa, but she simply scooted closer, not allowing him to withdraw.

“None of them matter to me,” Hermione assured him quietly.

“I’m old,” Remus said simply, as if that was reason enough.

“There was a fifteen-year gap between my parents,” Hermione retorted simply. She arched a brow in challenge.

“I’m a single father.”

“You know I love Teddy more than anything,” was her response.

“I’m a werewolf.”

“You know I’m going to get a position at the Ministry working in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures,” she countered.

He opened his mouth to continue, but she shushed him. Placing her hand on his cheek, she looked him in the eye. “Remus, nothing you say will change how I feel.”

Remus placed his larger hand over hers, but he allowed it to remain on his cheek. He looked at her warily. “Hermione, it’s not safe to love me.”

“The full moon? Remus, don’t be-”

“Not that,” he cut off, looking sad. “Hermione, my last two lovers have died.”

Silence fell between them.

Looking at him, Hermione closed the distance between them, knowing that this was the deciding moment. Nothing she could say would assuage him, so she did the only other thing she could think of. She pressed her lips against his and held her breath, waiting for Remus to respond.

To her relief, he kissed her back eagerly. He held onto her tightly, kissing her back eagerly as he let the passion between them take over.

Hermione deepened the kiss. She tangled her fingers into his hair and adjusted herself so she was now sitting in his lap. Her dress had bunched up and was now showing an obscene amount of leg.

He broke away, his gaze drawn to her bare leg. “Hermione… I don’t know if this is a good idea.” 

She smiled coyly. "Really? Because I think this is a great idea." She licked her lips, looking at him with want.

Remus placed a kiss to her neck. "I think we should take this slow.”

Hermione blushed, wriggling in his lap. She bit her lip when she felt his now hardened cock. Her hand dipped low, gently rubbing it through his pants.

He let out a strangled moan. "Hermione," he groaned.

"Please, Remus. Let me in. Let me know all of you," she whispered, planting small kisses along his jawline. “This feels right… We feel right together, I know you feel it too.”

“I don’t want you to regret this,” Remus said, looking into her brown eyes.

“I won’t,” Hermione assured her. “I’ve felt this way about you for quite some time, I just didn’t realise what it was.” She cupped his cheek, stroking it tenderly. “Remus, I want you, and this isn’t just some passing fancy.” She kissed him tenderly. “Please, let me show you how much I want you… How much I need you.”

"Yes," he replied, his control slipping away. “Hermione,” he half-moaned, resting his forehead against hers.

Pulling away, she smiled at him. "Remus, you are a wonderful man." She gently kissed him.

He pulled away, kissing her neck. "I've wanted you for so long," he groaned in admission, gently biting at the sensitive skin there. She let out a soft moan, her hands gripping the front of his shirt.

"Remus," she whispered, wanting to feel him. She wanted his hands and lips everywhere. Hearing him say that he wanted her just as much as she wanted him lit a fire in her. 

"Want to take this to the bedroom?" he asked between kisses.

"No," she said. "I want you here and now." She smiled at him. “Besides, two bookworms in a library? I think it’s fitting.” 

Remus growled in response. His hands landed on her thighs as he gently caressed her creamy flesh. Slowly, his hands moved up and under her dress.

Her fingers quickly began to undo the buttons of his shirt. She wanted to feel his skin beneath her hands… No, she needed to. 

Remus's fingers gently rubbed her slit through her lace knickers. She wriggled in his lap, wanting more. His lips moved to her neck, gently kissing and teasing the skin there.

"Remus," she cried, fumbling with the buttons. "You have too many damn buttons." Unable to wait any longer, she ripped his shirt open. Buttons went flying as her eyes widened. She saw scar upon scar on his chest. "Oh, Remus." She moved her hand towards his chest, but his hand grasped her wrist, stopping her.

"Don't,” he said quietly. “I’m covered in scars, Hermione. I… If it’s too much, we can stop.”

Hermione looked at him. "Remus, your scars make you who you are." She looked at him. “I don’t want to stop.”

He cast his gaze away from her. "They're hideous."

She looked at him sympathetically. "Remus, we both have scars from what we’ve been through," she whispered softly. “I don’t think mine are hideous, so you shouldn’t think yours are either.”

Remus's gaze snapped towards her. "You have scars?"

Nodding, Hermione stood. Lifting the hem of her dress, she pulled it up and over her head. She stood before Remus wearing nothing but her red, lace bra and knickers. Her tongue darted out, wetting her lips as she bared herself to him completely.

"Here," she said, motioning to the scar that ran across her chest. "This is from Dolohov from my fifth year." She then showed him her arm. The nasty word stood out on her pale flesh. "This was from Bellatrix, when she tortured me after we had been captured by the Snatchers."

Remus frowned, letting the pad of his thumb run across the raised letters carved in her arm. "I knew you had been captured, but I had no idea." He sighed. “Bill had said you were in bad shape when you arrived at the cottage, but I didn’t think to ask…” He closed his eyes, shaking his head. “I wanted to protect you from this… I wanted to protect all of you from this war, and I failed.”

“You didn’t fail, Remus,” Hermione assured him. He opened his mouth to answer, but she shook her head, silencing him. “Harry, Ron, and I knew what we were getting into. My scars are part of who I am. They don't bother me anymore. I used to hate them. I thought they made me ugly." She smiled at him, returning to her place in his lap. "But now I know they aren't ugly. My scars show the world how hard I fought and how brave I was. They are a testament to everything I’ve overcome, and the evils of the world that we’ve defeated." She placed her hand on his chest. "And that's what your scars say to me. Regardless of who inflicted your scars, they are a part of you, and they aren’t something to be ashamed of. Your scars are a sign of strength, Remus, not weakness." She smiled at him. “And you won’t change my mind on this subject, so don’t even try,” she quipped. 

He looked at her, astounded by her words. Emotion bubbled up within him and he quickly closed the distance between them.

"You are perfect, witch," he whispered between kisses. "I don’t deserve you.”

Hermione returned his affections eagerly. "Please, Remus, I don't want to wait anymore." She looked to him with pleading eyes. She wanted him inside of her. She wanted all of him.

Grabbing his wand, Remus murmured something under his breath.

Cool air hit Hermione's body and she realized that he had vanished their clothing. Her eyes widened as she eagerly took in the sight before her. He was beautiful. Her hands ran up and down his arms, taking in the feel of his smooth skin. She smirked when her gaze landed on his hardened cock.

Wrapping his arms around her, Remus manoeuvred them so Hermione was now lying back against the sofa. He lowered his head, gently capturing her nipple in his mouth.

She hissed, arching her back in pleasure. Tangling her fingers in his shaggy hair, she let out a soft moan. His tongue swirled around the stiff peak, as his hand gently palmed the other breast.

"Please, Remus," she whispered. "I'm more than ready for you. Please.” She didn’t need any foreplay, she just needed to feel him against her.

He smirked against her breast. "Please what, Hermione?" He kissed her nipple, enjoying the way her body jerked in response. “Tell me what you need, Hermione.” 

"Take me!" Hermione nearly shouted. Her entire body was aching with desire. She needed him. "Please, Remus."

He moved his head lower, planting kisses across her taut stomach. "But I want to enjoy you, Hermione," he half-growled, and she caught that his eyes flashed amber.

She wriggled his hips. "There will be plenty of time for that later, I promise." She licked her lips in want, looking at him pleadingly. “All the time in the world, actually, because I’m not letting you go.”

His lips moved back towards her neck. "Are you quite sure?"

"Yes," Hermione assured him. "Remus, please."

Remus's hand trailed down her body to the place between her legs. He gently slid a finger into her, closing his eyes. "So wet," he murmured.

"Please." She bucked her hips against his hand.

He quickly withdrew his finger and placed his cock at her entrance. Without any further hesitation, he pushed inside of her. Remus hissed in pleasure as her hot warmth surrounded him. “Hermione,” he groaned.

Hermione gasped, her hands wrapping themselves around his neck in an embrace as she pulled him closer to her. Closing her eyes, she savoured the feel of him stretching her. While he wasn’t her first, it had been some time since she had been with anyone.

Remus slowly began to move, pulling out slowly before thrusting back in. Hermione bucked her hips, meeting him thrust for thrust. Eventually, they found a rhythm and began to increase their speed.

"Oh, Remus," Hermione panted, her nails digging into his shoulders. Every thrust of his was driving her closer and closer to the edge. " _Remus_."

He closed his eyes, savouring the sound of his name falling from her lips. He pushed everything from his mind but her. All that mattered was Hermione and how she sounded… how she felt… how she looked against him...

"Remus," she whispered, her walls contracting around his cock. She let out a gasp as she came.

Remus claimed her lips in a kiss. He reached completion quickly, moaning her name as he did. She silenced his moans, kissing him tenderly as he finished.

They collapsed in a tangled heap on the couch. Chests were heaving as the sounds of heavy pants filled the air.

“Remus,” she murmured after she caught her breath. 

“We should move out of the library,” Remus said, looking at her.

“Too tired,” she murmured. “Can’t we just stay here?” She looked at him, batting her lashes pleadingly.

“My back is going to hurt tomorrow,” Remus grumbled, grabbing the blanket off the back of the sofa and using it to cover them both up. “I’m too old to be sleeping on the sofa.”

“I’ll rub some healing paste on it tomorrow,” she promised, trying to hide her laugh.

He grinned. “You better,” he said, pulling her against his side. Within moments, the two of them drifted to sleep, both completely content in each other’s embrace.


End file.
